


Furthest Thing From Real

by MikomiShine



Series: Emotional Turmoil [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Neil, Bipolar Disorder, Maxpres, Mental Health Issues, a bit of SpaceNeil, abuse ment, but the others are important too, neurodivergent Space Kid, once again having a fic that was supposed to be a oneshot split in two, post MaxNeil break up, thats just how it be, yes i know i said this series focuses on Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Max hosts a small get together with his friends as Harrison sleeps through it. But why has Harrison been sleeping so much, anyway?
Relationships: Preston Goodplay/Max
Series: Emotional Turmoil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Far From Real

**Author's Note:**

> In which an intimate get together is had (not a party!) and a certain science lover shows up.

Max plopped himself on the floor in front of the couch in the living room, barely even glancing over at Harrison. The magic kid was dead asleep on the sofa, a bit of drool falling from his lips. Nikki walked over, poking his cheek.

"Mmrm…"

"Nikki, leave him be."

"Aw, but Pres! He's been asleep this whole time! He doesn't even know we came over."

"Eh, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Max said, picking up his Nintendo Switch and starting up Luigi's Mansion. Nikki sighed, sitting next to the Indian teen. Nerris popped their head through the doorway.

"Guys, I made nachos!"

"Hell yeah, food!" Max whooped, pumping his fist in the air. Preston patted his head as a way to quiet down his boyfriend.

"Max, shh. Don't wake Harrison."

"Oh, right." 

"But what if he wants food?"

"Maybe the smell will wake him, Nik."

"Or maybe he'll just stay comatose." Max gasped at Nerris.

"Hare's dead??? Noooooooooo!" Max fell backwards dramatically, leaning into a chuckling Preston.

Nerris walked into the living room, then, setting down the tray of nachos onto the table. Nikki reached to grab some. 

"Don't eat all of them."

"Yeah Nik, save some for us!"

"I won't, I won't."

"Nikki, child, you've already scarfed down half the plate."

"Don't call me 'child' Preston.'

As the group of four conversed, Harrison shifted a bit in his sleep.

"You _sure_ we shouldn't wake him? He'll miss all the fun."

"If he's not awake in ten minutes, I'll push him to the floor."

"That wouldn't be nice, Max."

Max responded to Preston by sticking out his tongue. Preston pushed his face away.

"So, we gonna watch a movie or what?"

"Wait a bit, Nerris. We'll watch when Hare is up. For now, who wants to play Smash?"

"Are you gonna play as Sans."

"Hell yes."

"Then I'll be Ness."

"Oh, oh, I'll be Meta Knight this time!"

"What's this?" Preston raised an eyebrow. "Nikki isn't playing Bowser?"

"Not this time, twink!"

" _Nikki_ , if you continue to call me that - "

An argument started amongst the teens, Max glancing over to his brother. The teen was somehow still passed out.

He shook his head, the others beginning to settle down.

After about thirty minutes of yelling over who truly won, the doorbell rang. Preston looked up at the door.

"Who's that? David wouldn't ring, would he?"

"Nah, he'd use his key. I'll check who's there."

Max shuffled his way to the door, opening it just a crack before staring at the person on the other side.

It was Neil.

"Uh. Hey, Max…"

"...Sup."

"Was uh. Wondering if you and Harrison were busy? Wanted to see if you'd hang out…" The science kid wrung his hands, causing Max to raise a brow.

The two teens had made up, but things were still plenty awkward for them.

"Uh. Well - "

"I'm asking both of you so that it isn't too, ah...weird."

"Yeah, I get it." The Indian teen glanced back. "I'm. Actually here with the rest of the gang. We're currently just playing Smash."

Neil peered through the door, seeing the group messing around.

"Oh. Uh. Would they be okay with me joining…?" Max shrugged. 

"Let's see."

The two walked into the living room, the others growing quiet.

"It's. It's Neil~" Max said tensely, making jazz hands.

The others stayed silent for a moment.

"Why."

"Preston - "

"No, really. Why. Why is he here."

"To hang out."

Preston glared at Neil, who shrunk away.

"Uh - I. I don't _have_ to be here - "

"You really don't."

"I just uh. If you'd all be uncomfortable…"

Nikki jumped up, quickly making her way over.

"Let me just run through this. You guys made up, _but_. You're not totally forgiven, right?"

"Uh - yeah…"

"Yeah, no. I haven't forgiven him." Max sighed. "But I wanna hang out still. And it's not like I'm trying to chill with him one on one." 

"But I assume he came over to hang out with only you?" Preston shot an accusatory glare at the genius kid.

"N - No! I wanted to do something with both Max and Harrison. I - I figured that'd be best…"

Preston folded his arms, scrutinizing the other teen.

"Well…" Nikki tapped her chin.

"Huh?"

"If Max is okay with you being here, then I am too!!" Nikki stepped closer to Neil, patting his shoulder. Neil smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Nikki."

"...But."

"Hm?"

The green-haired girl squeezed Neil's shoulder threateningly.

"You make any wrong move, and I'm kicking your ass."

Neil backed away, hands held before him placatingly.

Preston sighed, the others turning back to him.

"Well. If you're gonna hang out with us, I _suppose_ it's fine _,_ as long as Max wants you around." The theater kid turns back to the TV, picking up his controller. "But don't go expecting me to be your friend. I'll remain civil, but nothing more."

"Uh, yeah, okay - "

Preston flashed Neil a glare.

"Consider the warning Nikki gave you to be my warning as well."

"Preston, I doubt you'd be able to kick Neil's ass."

"Max, you wound me."

"Y'all are both too lanky to fight properly."

"Okay, well do _you_ have anything to say about Neil's presence, Nerris?"

"Only that if I can't kick his ass in real life - or in DND, since he probably won't play - I'll just have to settle for beating him up in smash."

"Like you could ever kick Neil's ass."

"Max, I will steal your bones."

"Harsh." 

The teens argued back and forth for a bit, Neil quickly joining in rather smoothly. Max glanced back at Harrison, who was still sound asleep.

With any luck, he'd wake up in time for their movie.

"Better not sleep the entire day again, Hare…" Max sighed with a shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I decided to make this a two shot, and now this chapter is finished. Its almost 5 am.


	2. Real As It Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night, I woke the fuck up
> 
> I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this all in one day, woo!
> 
> Also, I'm sure some of ya will know what song the description is from :3

Harrison grumbled, shifting a bit. He turned, and yelped when he nearly fell off the couch.

"Finally awake, Hare?"

"Mm…" The magic kid rubbed at his eyes, yawning a bit. "Yeah, I - _oomf!"_ Harrison let out a breath, eyes bulging as Nikki sat on his stomach. "The _hell_ Nik?! Get off - "

"Nikki, why."

The green haired teen shrugged.

"Wanted to see his response."

"Why are you _like this_?!" Harrison groaned, shoving the girl off of his body. Nikki fell to the floor, giggling madly. Preston shook his head at their antics.

"At least you're awake now. We can finally watch a movie."

Harrison rubbed at his face.

"When did you two even get here."

"It's not just them."

"Oh, hey Nerris - " The magician sat up, finally taking sight of Neil's presence. The science kid stared at him in worry.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"......Three seconds, Neil."

"...What - "

"Three seconds to get the fuck out of my house."

"I - " 

"Two seconds."

Neil scrambled to get to his feet, Max waving his hands.

"Hare, wait, I let him in."

"I don't see why."

"Harrison - "

"I know you haven't forgiven him. Damned if I get why you still want him around." The teen pushed himself off of the couch, quickly getting into Neil's face. "Get. Out."

"B - but Max is fine with me being here - "

"Harrison. Max wants him here."

"What, and you don't care, Preston?!" Harrison shouted, turning on the theater kid.

"There's no need to yell - "

"Oh, I beg to differ!"

"Well go ahead and beg then."

"Okay, okay." Max got between his brother and boyfriend, giving them both looks. "I get neither of you want him here - "

"That is correct."

"Preston, let me finish."

"Wait, if you don't want him here, why are you defending him?" Harrison asked, throwing up his hands.

"I'm not defending Neil. I'm defending Max's decision to let Neil stay. It's his choice, is it not?"

Harrison grumbled.

"Besides. Nikki and I already threatened him. He'd be an idiot to try to hurt Max or anyone else here."

Harrison glares daggers at the genius teen, who shrunk back. 

"....I don't like this."

"I know. Me neither."

"But…" Harrison sighed once more. "If you really want him here Max…"

"I do. I want to try be friends again, even if its stupid."

"....Then he can stay." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Harrison turned, then, stalking towards Neil. Neil in turn found himself backed up against the wall.

"H - Harrison…?"

"One wrong move, Neil." The magician leaned in dangerously. "One wrong move, and I'll burn you to ashes." A spark of fire flashed in Harrison's palm. Before Neil could react, he blew the flame out onto Neil's face. He coughed roughly.

"God _damn it_ , Harrison - "

"I am not apologizing for that."

"I h - have asthma, y - !" Neil took out his inhaler, wheezing a bit. He coughed again, giving himself a moment.

"Don't die, Neil."

Neil grumbled, glancing over at Nikki then back to Harrison. 

"...Asshole."

"Hmph." 

“Well, now that you’re done threatening Neil’s life…” Max started. Neil sighed, muttering how it’s not the first time someone in the room had done that. “Say what, Neil.”

“Huh?”

“Okay, whatever. Harrison, why the fuck have you been sleeping so much. It’s starting to get concerning.”

“Oh...Is it?” Most of the other teens nodded. “Oh, well. I just. I’ve been pretty tired lately…?”

“You said that as a question. You’re lying.”

“Preston - “

“He’s right, though.”

“Ugh, Max - “ Harrison mumbled incoherently, sitting back down on the couch with another sigh. The magic one dragged a hand down his face, looking away from the others. “Fine. It’s not because I’m all that tired. I’m just trying to figure out a magic thing.”

“What, while you sleep?” Nikki questioned with a tilt of her head. “Is it _possible_ to do magic while asleep?” 

“I’m trying to figure that out. I’m at least certain there’s a connection to magic and dreams.”

“Ohh, deadass?” Harrison nodded at Nerris. 

“I’ve been practicing trying to lucid dream so I can perform magic in my dreams. Though I’m unsure if the spells I cast will manifest in real life…”

“That’s pretty cool. But maybe don’t try spending every waking moment on it.” Harrison pouted at Max.

“That’s not what I've been doing.”

“Well that’s how it seems.”

“Hmph.” Harrison looked away again. “...Didn’t you guys say you were gonna watch a movie?”

“Oh, right!” Max grabbed the tv remote. “Okay guys, let’s vote. Finding Dory, Sonic The Hedgehog, Incredibles 2, or something else?”

As the teens argued over what to watch, Preston being sure to say that Neil’s choice was invalid, Harrison tuned the others out.

He wondered if he really could cast a spell while dreaming, and manifest it in the waking world.

If so, he could be getting closer to getting back his brother.

Or he could be wasting his time.

Either way, he had progress to make.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was the following weekend. Neil was walking through a playground, having decided that he’d try to shortcut to Max and Harrison’s home. He couldn’t be sure that the group would allow him to hang out this time, but how would he know without asking?

As Neil thought of how to best approach the situation, he didn’t notice the sound of footsteps running up behind him.

Suddenly there were large arms wrapped around him, and Neil made an indignant squak as the person behind him lifted him in a hug.

“Neil! How are ya, buddy?”

“Junior, you giant oaf, let me go!” The larger teen giggled, fumbling a bit as he did what was asked. “Geez, I swear, you have no brain cells.”

“That’s what makes me lovable!” 

“Yeah, yeah, you himbo.” Neil brushed himself off, trying to hide his smile as he strutted away. Junior fell into step beside him.

“So what you up to, dear scientist?”

“Well, space cadet. I’m on my way to see Max and Harrison.”

“Ohh, fun! Can I join?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Super! I think I’d be a great help anyways.” Neil gave Junior a confused look.

“Great help with...what exactly?”

“Oh, you know…” The space lover rolled his eyes, taking larger steps to pass by Neil. “The whole thing with you and Max.” 

“You say that as if you know what’s going on.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“You really doubt me?” 

“Yes, Junior.”

“Why’s that?”

Neil paused, looking down bitterly.

“...If you knew about it, you wouldn’t still be my friend.”

“Oh?”

“You’d be just as hostile as the others. Not that I’m not deserving of it.”

“You really think I wouldn’t want anything to do with you?”

“I know it, Space Kid. Now shut up, we’re not talking about it.” 

Neil took several more strides until he realized Junior hadn’t followed. He turned to face the other teen.

“...Junior?”

Junior in turn gave him a blank stare.

“...What? What is it?”

“.......You hit him, right.”

Neil froze.

“Wh. What…?”

“You hurt Max. You got angry and hit him. That’s why everyone is mad.”

“I - I don’t know what you - “

“Don’t bother denying it, Neil. I’ve seen you hit others before.”

The science prodigy stepped back in horror.

“I - I - you….”

“You were like this as a kid too, you know. Pretty sure I saw you attack Preston at one point. Sadly, you got worse overtime.”

Neil shook his head slowly, unable to process what he was being told.

“I...don’t understand. If you know….if you know what I’m like, what I’ve done...how much I’ve hurt others. Wh. Why are you still my friend? Why are _any_ of you guys still my friends?!” Neil grabbed at his head, pulling a bit at his hair. “You guys should hate me. _Max_ should hate me! Preston and Harrison do, yet Max still wants my friendship. It makes no sense!” 

Suddenly, Neil felt a hand on his shoulder, and a second hand lifted his chin up.

“It’s because you’re not a bad person.”

“....Ha!” Neil pushed away from Junior, stepping back once more. “Say that again, but _mean_ it this time!”

“I do mean it. And I _will_ say it again. You’re a good person, Neil. You’ve just made mistakes, and you need to learn to control your anger.” Junior set his hand on Neil’s shoulder again. “And I'm sure you’ll learn how.”

“How can you be so sure? How do you know I won’t get worse?”

“You’re working on yourself, aren’t you? Isn’t that proof you’ll get better over time?”

“I don’t see how that’s proof when I - when my brain just - my brain’s just _messed up._ ”

“Don’t say that, Neil - “

“It’s true! You wouldn’t understand - “

“Neil, I’m tellin ya - “

“No, _I’m_ telling _you_ ! You think you know what’s going on?! Do you?! You don’t understand how angry I get. I’m irritated at the smallest of things - whether it’s cause there’s too much noise, or my clothes feel _wrong,_ or there’s some stupid smell somewhere! And it's all worsened by the fact that I need things around me to be in perfect shape and to match my routine! If something doesn’t fit, if it doesn’t match, I snap! A - and I hate it! I hate it…”

“Neil….” 

“You don’t understand any of my problems! Yeah, you all know I’m autistic, but you don’t know how it feels. And none of you know that there’s other stuff I deal with. I was fuckin diagnosed with bipolar disorder!” Neil covered his face, tears streaming down. “The way I act - how angry I get, and what I _do_ with that anger - it - it makes me feel like a monster! I’m a _monster_ , damn it - !”

Neil felt Junior envelop him in his arms again. A hand ran through his hair soothingly.

"Stop that. You're not a monster. You're not your mental illness, okay?"

"It - it _feels_ like it, though…"

"I know." Junior sighed. "And I get it." Neil looked up at him. "You say I can't understand at all, but I have sensory issues too. It gets aggravating. And while my anger isn't anything like yours, I _do_ get angry during overloads. So I get it."

"...Mm…"

"C'mon now, Neil." Junior lifted the scientist's chin again, making the other teen look him in the eye. "I don't wanna see ya cry. It doesn't suit ya."

Neil wiped at his face, giving the space lover a small smile.

"Thanks, Junior."

"Of course. Now," Space Kid pulled away from Neil, taking his hand and leading him away.

"W - hey," Neil stammered as he was tugged along. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Neil sighed.

"Max and Harrison's?"

"You know it! Let's go help you win their trust back."

"Heh." Neil shook his head. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's good," Neil answered, chuckling a bit. "It's very good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I am almost done with this multi-part story! Start looking forward to the last installment, guys!
> 
> Also - disclaimer : I'm not diagnosed with autism (although I might be autistic, or I at least have Sensory Processing Disorder) and I don't have Bipolar Disorder. If anything here offends or upsets any of you guys, lemme know! I'm trying to have accurate representation here :3
> 
> That is to say! Having Bipolar Disorder does NOT make someone a monster. Neil may feel this way about himself, but I certainly don't mean to say everyone with Bipolar Disorder is a terrible person.


End file.
